Divine Empire of Lenrois
Not only located within the center of Oseros, it is the center of all Oseran life. The center of culture, advancement, power, and faith all rest within the borders of the Divine Empire. A vast amount of diverse people and cultures have fallen under the dominion of the empire, to the point where the Lenrosians are no longer the majority. In recent times, they power has grown multitudes as the Lenrosian Emperors have maneuvered to the greatest favor of the Triune. With the power of Lenrois and the power of the Triune, the Lenrosian Emperor has become a formidable figure. Not all support his bid for Oseran domination, however, and great tension has built up against Lenrois, both externally and internally. This includes incidents between the Divine Empire and the Grand Paladin Order, the latter who wish to defy the Lenrosian's corruption of the sanctity of the Triune. History People and Culture Despite Lenrosian culture being the highest in the social pyramid, the empire brought many new and diverse cultures into their dominion. The empire is very divided by regional culture, with at times almost no Lenrosian influence but garrisons. In these regions, Lenrosian culture is expelled in hostility in attempt to resist the empire's dominion, although this is more common among the lower folk. The majority of the nobility, regardless of race, embrace the Lenrosian extravagance and the newest trends from the capital. This great diversity has made it difficult, in fact impossible, to pin point a single "Imperial culture" that all citizens live by. Instead, Lenrois is a vast mixture of many traditions which have both contributed and overridden each other. Lenrosians The Lenrosian nobility are worshipped almost as gods on earth by the distant non-Lenrosian nobility. They are opulent, extravagant, affluent, and every other adjective to describe the lavishness of their lifestyle. Although this is an extreme exaggeration, it does capture the essence of Lenrosian life, especially when put into comparison of the simple, fur-clad nobility of the not so distant Welscond. Lenrosians set many trends with their large banquets and odd fashion choices. Such ostentatious lifestyles sometimes can evoke physical disgust to the more rugged northerners. Even the Lenrosian peasantry are a bit more well off than anywhere else. For one, the region of Lenrois, also known as the Kingdom of Montevont, is very fertile and has historically not experienced famine often. This has kept them well-fed and with enough surplus to sell for extra coin. The region of Lenrois is also very beautiful in itself, famed for it's glowing forests which seem to emanate light at night through the cracks of their tree tops. Lenrosian cities are often decorated by artistic works. This is in part due to the common trend of the nobility wishing to beautify their cityscapes. As ridiculous as it may seem, it is an unspoken mark of shame to be a lord of an "ugly" fief. It is also in part that street artists are common in Lenrois, especially near the heartland of the empire, who hope such exposure can get their works noticed by lords, and then in turn make a living from commissions. The cycle continues over and over, with no noticeable end. A common motif and symbol in Lenrois is the sun. Although it has since been intertwined with triunic traditions, it is in truth a descendant of pagan custom. The pre-triunic tribes of Lenrois largely venerated the sun and it was an important symbol of power and guidance. As a result, to this day the sun, and the light in general are staples of the Lenrosians. This is seen in the many other names for the empire, such as the "Blinding Empire", the "Empire of Lights", and the "Shining Empire." The name for the Throne of the Empire is also known as the "Sunseat." On top of all this, Lenrois has recently enjoyed being the center of the Triune, since shifting from Renia a few centuries prior. Grand cathedrals are constructed in many of the cities, as well as towering statues of the gods and other triunic figures, notably the Six Anchorites. The Vicarant himself resides in the Kingdom of Montevont, in the located in . Tavarks kralyeven tavark people Avoskans kralyeven avoska people Albenitians albenos people Halkunders nederland people have no kingdom annexed to montevont. Halkund Vaulers vauler singular. lenrosian and schenten mixed people. maintain their own kingdom due to their distance from montevont Aritons a small population of aritons live under lenrois under the welscond border Schentens schentens Mandurans mandura people Kyonosi Government The Divine Empire of Lenrois is a complete and absolute monarchy, with the Emperor holding complete power. However, there are establishments in place which serve to advise and aid the Emperor in the difficult task of ruling the vast lands empire. The Empire is mainly centralized by the monarch, however, there are still many remnants of a feudal system. There are too, many puppet states and kingdoms that have pledged loyalty to the Lenrosian seals, rather than being directly annexed into the Montevont kingdom. Central Rule The Empereur The Emperor is the hereditary monarch of the empire which is passed on from heir to heir. The Emperor may only be male. Their full title is Divine Monarch of the Shining Empire. Other titles the Emperor holds are Bearer of the Seven Seals, Chosen of the Heavenly Council, Lord of Lords, King of Montevont, The Sun Emperor, and ''Archduke of . ''The famous throne of the Lenrosian Emperors is known as the Sunseat, found within at the capital city of . The empire is also significant for the many seals the Emperor bears, hence the title Bearer of the Seven Seals. The Seven Seals held by the Emperor are Divinity, Valor, Wisdom, Compassion, Honesty, Humility, and the Imperial Crown Seal. Despite his great power, some checks do exist against the Emperor. If an Emperor commits a crime or sin that is adverse to the qualities of the seal, he is forced to withdraw the seal. If all seals are withdrawn, the Emperor is deposed, and in some extreme cases executed. Although this policy is rarely acted upon, with Lenrosian Emperors not often following the seal's qualities, it has been manipulated a few key times in history by enemies of the Emperor to rid of his dynasty. The Emperor possesses complete power and are the final decision makers, however they do hold a court of select advisers which ease the task of running such a massive nation. This council is known as the Diamond Council. The Emperor also hears from the House of Grievances, which is a meeting called by petition of many nobles to express pressing problems of the empire directly to the Diamond Court and plan resolutions together. Unlike other monarchs, the Emperor of Lenrois has the power to grant imperial immediacy to those he chooses. This means whomever receives this will answer directly to the Emperor only now, instead of any higher lords they served previously. Through this the Emperor possesses his own personal army and Knights, separate from those of the Grand Levy and the nobles personal forces. Although, in times of war, the must still pledge themselves if the Emperor demands. In recent times, under Emperor , and now Emperor , the power of the Lenrosian Emperor has expanded to tremendous heights. They have seized control of the Triune and the Vicarant acts only as a puppet to the Emperor's will, giving the Emperor huge leverage over all the kingdoms of Oseros. This has only multiplied the empire's already formidable power. Diamond Court The Diamond Court is a name given to the ruling council of Lenrois, composed of the Emperor and a group of advisers who both help in maintaining the empire and advising the Emperor. Each advisor on the Diamond Court has their own assigned position and duties, although all their duties are carried out at behest of the Emperor's wishes, despite their autonomy. The positions of the Diamond Court are: Lord of Lords - Almost exclusively held by the Emperor, although this title is separate from the Emperor as there have been times where a Hand of the Emperor has taken regency of this title. They are the final adjudicator of the council and enact approval on whatever policies are decided on. Hands of the Emperor - A rank given to two of the most powerful lords, serving as prestigious advisers to the Emperor. The Hands of the Emperor gain the title of Sovereign, which is greater in political standing than an Archduke and directly below the Emperor. Their main field is advising the Emperor on law, while also serving as executors of said laws. They often work closely or in conjunction with the royal guard and city guards. Their responsibilities in this field include dealing with high-profile court trials, high treason, and other massive offences. They can be seen as the chief judiciaries of the land, with only the Emperor being able to override their word. Lord of Finance - The chief adviser of fiscal matters and also logistics overseer of the Empire's trade, spending, and supplies. The Lord of Finance works closely with the other lords to ensure the economy of the Empire remains at it's best. Lord of Arms - A military tactical adviser to the Emperor. They also deal with the logistics of managing the army, including food, pay, equipment, other expenses, and numbers. Lord of Harvests - Ensures that each years harvest is successful, deals with famines, and manages food stockhouses in cities, which are primarily in preparation for siege or disasters. Lord of Waters - Serves a similar position to the Lord of Arms, but instead manages naval forces. His responsibilities include building and maintaining ships, and also advising the Emperor on the most effective use of naval forces. He has had an increasingly greater role as Lenrois has attempted to expand it's navy to claim superiority over Thrames. Vicant of Lenrois - A Vicant sent by the Triune to oversee the triunes of Lenrois. In year, Emperor eventually placed the Vicant of Lenrois as an official seat on the Diamond Court. He has the ability to input his opinion on any matter, as well as serving the interests of the triunes in Lenrois. Lord of Embassy - Chief diplomatic adviser who manages both internal politics and foreign affairs. At times he will serve as a chief ambassador, or manage diplomatic operations, at the behest of the Emperor. House of Grievances At the petition of a quarter of all the nobles of Lenrois who own their own land under their own banner, a meeting of the House of Grievances may be initiated. Attendance is not mandatory unless the noble had signed the petition, however any nobles that did not are still free to attend. The Diamond Court is always present, though at times the Hands of the Emperor may take over the hearings if the Emperor is not present. The nobles may call a meeting of the House of Grievances for a variety of reasons. There may be a pressing issue, or many issues, that are plaguing them and remaining unresolved by the Diamond Court. Generally, they are any problems a majority of the nobles wish to bring to immediate attention and resolve. Nobles may also bring treaties or documents to the House of Grievances that they wish for the Diamond Court to ratify. These include laws, declarations of war, trade agreements, and many more. Once the house is called, the House of Grievances meets at indeterminate intervals, scheduled often by the Hands of the Emperor or the Emperor himself. This is one of the few instances where the Emperor does not hold absolute power, as the House of Grievances is resolved through debate and vote. The number of votes each noble has is dependent on his status. The lowest of nobles, such as Baron, may only cast as one vote, while the Emperor's voice holds thirty. The other advisers of the Diamond Court can cast fifteen, although the Vicant of Lenrois may cast twenty. Archdukes and puppet Kings may cast fifteen also. All the lesser nobles can vote at varying amounts, from one to fourteen. Local Rule The Divine Empire of Lenrois is split into various different types of regions. The heart of the Empire, the Kingdom of Montevont, is made up of various feudal holdings and archduchies. In it's early conquests, most new territories gained were annexed into the kingdom. Outside the borders of Montevont are many other kingdoms, which were conquered or pledged fealty to the Lenrosian seals and were not assimilated into the Kingdom of Montevont for varying reasons. These reasons can be to reduce local resistance, or perhaps the territory is too large to fairly divide. An example of this is the vassal Kralyeven Tavarkt. The city-states of Albenos are unique in that many retained their autonomy in exchange for fealty, in order to reduce civil unrest, although the ones that did not where carved into puppet states ruled by loyal Albenitian lords, or appointed Lenrosian ones. The ranking of the nobility is based mainly on their wealth and power. The titles of the nobility are: Sovereign - The highest rank of nobility held only by two nobles at a time, appointed by the Emperor to serve as a Hand of the Emperor in the Diamond Court. While being Sovereigns, they are almost always former Archdukes, and simultaneously control vast wealth in conjunction with their political supremacy. Archduke - A lord grown so powerful they have ascended beyond the rank of Duke. They often possess multiple bustling cities and villages under their dominion, have a swath of vassals, and have multiple castles for their family alone. Duke - Has control of a city under their own family banner, with often with many other vassals extending their reach. They have a castle or multiple, and control of the outlying villages. Marquis - A Viscount who has ascended past a city administrator and has begun to expand their vassalage and land. They are more likely to own castle villages than Viscounts. Viscount - Runs a single city, but unlike the Count, holds it under their own family banner. Often have their own castle outside city limits, or a manor within a city. Rarely, a Viscount may be seen in control of another village at the fringes of their territory, although this is more common in Marquises. Count - A lesser noble title that controls a city under another banner. They are always vassals to a greater lord. They may own a personal castle or manor outside their liege's reach, but this castle is more often than not gifted to them for loyalty by their liege. Many Counts are Baronets who have risen in their liege's ranks and proven reliability in running his territory. Baron - Own only a castle or manor, and sometimes a village which has grown around it. However, they differ from Baronets as they rule the territory under their own banner, even if they serve as vassals to a higher power. Baronet - Owner of a castle that is under the banner of another house, although they rule it as theirs in stead of their liege. They are similar to Counts, although they possess much less land. They are always a vassal to a higher lord. Armiger - Prominent Armiger orders are allowed to join the nobility on their own. However, no specific member of the order represents them, and rather they are in the nobility as a whole. They collectively own their lands, which are usually diverted to order purposes rather than any personal use. Kingdoms that fall under the dominion of the empire, instead of being directly annexed, are often allowed to keep their current noble hierarchies. Military Lands The Divine Empire of Lenrois has expanded far beyond the borders of their roots, the original Montevont Kingdom, in the historic land of Lenrois. During the , the Montevort's conquered numerous smaller kingdoms that where scattered around central Oseros, many which were early Lenrosian nations themselves. The earliest conquests were mostly annexed directly into the Kingdom of Montevont, though as the Montevont's spoils grew larger, they allowed some kingdoms to retain their hierarchy in exchange for loyalty to the Lenrosian highseals. Reasons for this varied, from the kingdom being too distant or perhaps too large to efficiently annex. For lands that are annexed, they are given to Lenrosian nobles, though more often they are given to already present nobles who pledge loyalty. Their most famous prize is the Conquest of Albenos, where the budding Empire of Lenrois conquered the influential peninsula of Albenos and it's many independent states, solidifying itself as a power in Oseros. Kingdom of Montevont The Kingdom of Montevont is the historic beginnings of the Empire, founded and ruled by the ambitious Montevont dynasty who eventually built the empire to it's current state. Montevont inhabits most of the land known as Lenrois, a name coined by the ancient Lenrosians for their homeland. The largest ethnic group within the Kingdom is also Lenrosian, althought many minorities exist, and they outnumber the Lenrosians combined. Although, many of these ethnicities are closely related to or descended from Lenrosians, as opposed to the many different ethnicities at the fringes of the entire empire. This is due to the Montevont Kingdom's early annexation of conquered lands rather than granting them autonomy. Some of these early lands included the Kingdom of Ostgate, , and . The Kingdom of Lenrois or the Lenrosian Kingdom are more modern and interchangeable term for the Montevont Kingdom, although both are still used. The Montevont Kingdom is the largest single piece of territory within the empire, as well as it's cultural, spiritual, and political center. Here, the Emperor rules from the capital city of . The Vicarant also holds his power here, at the , making and the Kingdom as a whole an important piece in the political game. Culture flourishes from , becoming an important trendsetter within the whole Oseran theater. Music, poetry, and plays are all commonplace in this land, especially with the recent upheaval of art and literature. Other notable cities in the kingdom are Capitale au Prince Kralyeven Tavarkt A kingdom by the sea distantly descended from who moved eastward centuries ago. They where allowed to keep their monarchy. Albenitian States split this into archduchies Kingdom of Austerfend Schentens Kingdom of Vaulerland Kralyeven Avoska Points of Interest Category:Nations